pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ada Vessalius
Ada Vessalius(エイダベザリウス / Eida Bezariusu ''sometimes romanized as '''Ada Bezarius') is a member of the Vessalius Dukedom born to Xai Vessalius and Rachel Cecile who is also currently acting as a student attending Lutwidge Academy. After Oz was cast into the Abyss during his Coming of Age Ceremony, Ada was desperate to get back the elder brother who she had always looked up to, going so far as to take up the occult in hopes of finding a way to rescue Oz. Though Ada was unsuccessful, Oz managed to escape on his own, and so Ada was reunited at last with her long-lost brother. Since Oz's release, Ada has been dating Vincent Nightray, unaware that he'd been using her so that he could one day steal the Vessalius Key from her uncle, Oscar Vessalius. However, the more time Vincent spends with Ada, the more he grows to care for her, which is significantly most prominent during Isla Yura's Feast. Since then, Ada has learned from her father than Oz is actually the fearsome Chain, B-Rabbit, and has been dormant within Jack Vessalius' body for more than 100 years. Though Ada now knows that her true brother died long before she was even born, Ada refuses to shun Oz as her father does. Unfortunately, when Xai leaves Ada in the care of the Baskerville Clan, Noise intervenes and knocks Ada unconscious, kidnapping her in order to use her as a bargaining chip. When Noise is successful, she drags Ada to Sablier to be killed in front of Vincent so that Noise can show him that Ada isn't like the Baskervilles and so Vincent should give up on her. Fortunately, Ada is saved by Oz before Noise can achieve her goals, joining Oz, Alice, and Gilbert Nightray as they journey into the past to save the world. Here, though Ada's influence is weak, she manages to get through to Vincent and draw him off of his self-loathing that was leading to his destruction, thereby saving the man she's grown to love. Appearance True to her genetics, Ada has long flowing golden-blonde hair that drapes over the tops of her shoulders and dazzling emerald green eyes. As a child prior to Oz's drop into the Abyss, Ada wore a dainty pink dress with a slightly frilled three-button collar, two small bows tied in the center at the front and leading down to bell-shaped sleeves. Over the top of her dress, Ada would also wear a small green coat hemmed with frilled arrangements and gold outlining, which covered only as much as half of Ada's upper arms before her dress sleeves poked through. Since Oz's drop into the Abyss, Ada has been attending Lutwidge Academy, and so she most often wears the minatory uniform that all female students have to wear: a white undershirt, a black vest adorned with a bow, a white overcoat, a short white skirt, white leggings, and black shoes. However, whenever she's on break from Lutwidge, Ada takes to wearing a pale green colored dress adorned with a bow and that has a stripe pattern along the center at the front of the dress going as far as Ada's waist and appears to be duplicated on the sleeves of the dress. The dress also appears to be tied around Ada's waist with a bow, flowing down off of her rather elegantly. Personality Most often, Ada appears to be rather fragile by nature and devotes her time to those she cares about most: her friendship and familiars. Ada treasures her family above all else, especially Oz, who she'd always looked up to while growing up as her elder brother; even taking up the occult in order to try and unearth a means of saving Oz after he'd been dropped into the Abyss. Though she was relieved when Oz escaped the Abyss, Ada's period of reprieve seemed rather short lived as mere months later she learned that Oz wasn't, in fact, her true brother. Even so, Ada refused to deny Oz as her brother, not caring about what Oz really is because he's still her brother as far as she's concerned, showing how pure Ada's relationship is with those she considers to be family. Ada has since been dating Vincent Nightray, growing to love and accept him for who he is no matter what happens; as shown when she still attempts to protect Vincent during Isla Yura's Feast after he'd pushed her away in fear. Over time, Ada's connection to Vincent has been the source of her growing strength, as she eventually stood strong against Noise when she continuously attempted to kill her in order to make a point to Vincent. Afterward, Ada even approached Vincent and Demios the Executioner when Vincent's mind started to collapse; braving Demios' attacks and even attempt at decapitating Ada just so that she could console Vincent and show him that he had a reason to continue living. In short, Ada's loving and caring personality has shown those around the light that they required to keep fighting for what's right, and with them, Ada has grown into a strong and confident young woman. Powers & Abilities *'Knowledge of the arcane and the occult: ' *'Sword fighting skills' *'Playing piano' Quotes *''"Hey, big brother. What's the Abyss?"'' *''"It's been ten years since then. My face... it doesn't resemble much to how I used to look like... If... if the brother were to say 'This isn't Ada'... if I'm not recognized..."'' *''In my memory Onii-Chan is so tall and mighty... and is very gentle... and far more handsome than anyone else...! But...But I...think the current Onii-Chan is better...Even though the height is shorter compared to my memories... If Onii-Chan can be by my side...If I can'' touch you...can talk to you... can be with' 'you...!'' I missed you so much Onii-Chan''! *''"It's okay... There's nothing to be afraid of... Because I... Will always is by your side! (To Vincent Nightray)'' *''"You think he was an idiot? He was just... Trying to protect his family!" (To Xai Vessalius)'' *''"He was smiling, wasn't he? I'm sure he died with a smile on his lips."'' *''"'Stay away from the Nightray family. They are subtle and cowardly.' ''I would hear those words again and again when I was a child. I also heard rumors that the Nightrays murdered my mother. But I didn't buy any of it. Because in society, everyone lies to serve their own ends." *''"Not knowing everything about someone is not a sin!" *"What is really wicked... is judging people without even trying to get to know them!"'' *''"What's the problem... to be different? Even if Vincent-sama is a Baskerville, as you say, even if he is completely different from me, it doesn't matter. I don't care if we're different! And if he really is that different, that's just one more reason to try to understand him!"'' *"Just as everyone said, he seems very kind. But, for some reason... I could see, the sadness hiding behind that smile. I wanted to know the reason behind that sadness. I wanted to know more and more about him." Appearances Trivia *Ada's name most likely derives from a character Alice mentioned in Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Ada. Her interest in the occult, however, seems to stem from Lewis Carroll's own personality; as he was a devout Christian with an interest in the occult and extrasensory perception. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Lutwidge Students